sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Sustainable Community Action:WikiNode
WIKINODE __NOEDITSECTION__ Related wiki Please include only active wiki here, inactive ones can be moved to the talk page, where you can also add any to check out. Date is wiki start date, 30 = Last 30 days, WN = WikiNode, CAN = Community and networking, small text = SCA links Collaborating wikia * 2005-03-10 Towns, Villages and Cities - 30 - WN - category:City * 2005-10-03 Meta Collab - 30 - Building networks * 2005-10-17 Permaculture - desc - 30 - Permaculture * 2006-06-12 Critical Mass - 30 - List of rides - Cycling * 2006-08-23 WikiSocial - 30 - WN - CAN - Collab - Society Gardens2005-12-05 - CAN - Collab - Building networks * 2006-12-13 Solar Cooking Archive WikiNode - 30 - Food * 2008-02-14 Green wiki - 30 Other Wikia * 2004-00-00 Wikia - Category:Sustainability - Proposed wikis - Offline status page * 2004-12-20 Religion - desc - 30 - WN * 2005-01-26 Future - 30 * 2005-01-26 Wikihowto - 30 * 2005-01-28 Education - 30 - WN * 2005-02 06 Ecovillage - 30 - Urban & village design * 2005-08-04 Grassroots - desc - 30 - North Carolina * 2005-12-03 Vegan - 30 - desc - Food * 2005-12-31 Water - 30 - desc - Water * 2006-02-14 Teklogs - 30 Teklogs Newsfeeds - Communities online * 2006-07-04 Campaigns - 30 - WN - Climate Change - Campaigns, Climate change * 2007-05-01 [[w:c:Government|Giki your government wiki]] - 30 - Campaigns Collaborating wiki * Appropedia - 30 - Appropriate technology * Cloud Forest Institute - 30 - Education * Ekopedia, English, 30 * Ekopedia, German / Deutsch, 30 * Ekopedia, Polish / Polski, 30 * Ekopedia, French / Français, 30 * Ekopedia, Esperanto, 30 * Ekopedia, Italian / Italiano, 30 * Hitchwiki (hitchhiking wiki), GFDL * Trashwiki, GFDL Other wiki * 2People - (no RC page) - Sustainability networks * EcoReality - 30 - Canada * envirowiki.info - GFDL ** en.envirowiki.info - English, 30 ** de.envirowiki.info - German (deutsch), 30 * Greenlivingpedia - 30 * PESWiki - 30 - PES = Power Energy Systems * Swindon Climate Action Network - 30 - Climate change * Transition Towns - Network/RecentChanges - Ireland and United Kingdom, Transition towns * WikiIndex Sustainability category * The Sustainable Campuses project - rc Students & sustainability * Coastal wiki, for adding or editing articles an authorisation is required. Copyright status of content may not be easy to see. Coasts * My ECO Guide Personal options * Sustainable Indiana 2016, Indiana * BioenergyWiki - addresses biofuels, bioenergy sustainability, and related issues. Sustainable energy *www.entrepreneurstoolkit.org, this tool is designed so that social and environmental entrepreneurs around the world can write about their experience with setting up and running their businesses. SEED Initiative *MiiU is the resilient community wiki, Local needs met locally Wikipedia and related projects * Wikipedia - Portal:Sustainable development * Commons * Wikinews - Environment * Wikiquote * Wikiversity Related topics * Interwiki collaboration month References * WikiNodesProject on taoriver. WikiNode category:Portal